User talk:FloatingZygarde
Welcome to the wiki Right now we don't have automated welcome messages yet (that I'd know of). Feel free to try to expand the wiki in any way you can. GMRE (talk) 19:19, January 14, 2017 (UTC) Just Cause Unity You should create a main article for it. Then you can also have a category with that name and your project will all be conveniently tied together. GMRE (talk) 11:31, January 15, 2017 (UTC) Alejandro Armonia I don't know if you noticed, but to me... It seems like "Date of Death" is duplicated However, when viewed in source code, it appears fine Have you seen this? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 01:47, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :Yep. Its really annoying. FloatingZygarde FloatingZygarde (talk) 23:13, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :It seems to be an error, as the source says place of death instead of date. FloatingZygarde 01:57, January 16, 2017 (UTC) ::I fixed the infobox template. GMRE (talk) 22:46, January 16, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks. Just added the information into that field. FloatingZygarde (talk) 23:13, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Missing link in your signature It looks pretty impolite to leave out the link. FloatingZygarde At least the talk page link works. If you want a colored link, you have to copy what Anonymous230385 has done. GMRE (talk) 23:24, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Ok FloatingZygarde (talk) 23:25, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Doesnt seem to be working, i'll just leave it light blue but a bit bigger FloatingZygarde (talk) 23:28, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :You must be doing it wrong then. He didn't make the whole link red. Only part of the code: [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] So maybe: [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']]? GMRE (talk) 23:50, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :Lets see [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']] 23:54, January 16, 2017 (UTC) :Done [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 23:57, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Right column I suppose it could be done as a template, like on the JC wiki where the mainpage is made up of like 10 unique templates, or we could ask User:Kronostradamus to take a look at it. GMRE (talk) 13:51, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :Fixed it by copying more code from the JC wiki. The trick is that the page is made up of two columns. GMRE (talk) 13:57, February 24, 2017 (UTC) So I noticed you have some really weird pictures and videos... Question about them. GMRE (talk) 22:44, February 24, 2017 (UTC) :What do you mean by "Question about them"? [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 22:58, February 24, 2017 (UTC) ::When you edited the page, your edit summary (as seen on the ), was "don't ask". So now I'm here to ask about them. GMRE (talk) 11:03, February 25, 2017 (UTC) ::[[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 17:02, March 15, 2017 (UTC) I saw what you did there (I mean the trick to getting music on your userpage.) I did the same. GMRE (talk) 00:15, March 16, 2017 (UTC) Signatures I am still quite confuzled with how to change my signature. I just want to change it to this orange: #DF7401 Pure Competizione (talk) 01:43, April 30, 2017 (UTC) A girl gamer? :3 So judging by your Avatar you're a girl?) Nice to meet you! Not many girls these days are inerested in not only gaming, but actually making stuff for the community (like Fanfics etc). Especially here in post-Soviet states where I live. Anyway nice to see a girl among our ranks - good day to you) Ironclaws (talk) 15:25, May 3, 2017 (UTC) I'm a dude, and thats not a girl lol [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 15:53, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Well... That was awkward xD Sorry. Ironclaws (talk) 16:23, May 3, 2017 (UTC) :LOL. I was just about to point out how there white area under the username at the top of the userpage says what gender someone claims to be. GMRE (talk) 17:26, May 3, 2017 (UTC) Loads of pics "for no reason"? XD Well you certainly do ''like anime girls considering how much of that stuff is on your front page x) Personally I don't like that much (except Hellsing and Ghost in the Shell series), but in this case it's kinda cute. Actually, I've never thought that Japanese culture is so popular in Western states. Fascinating! : D Ironclaws (talk) 14:44, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Yes, I do ''love ''anime girls. In the west, you either love or hate anime. I never knew that it was unpopular in eastern europe. I do personally recommend "Cowboy Bebop" judging by your taste(watch it on KissAnime or netflix with One Window installed on chrome). The source for the images is"Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai ", which is a show you probably won't enjoy but I loved it.[[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 15:39, May 9, 2017 (UTC) >In the west, you either love or hate anime - That's sounds kinda... Idealistic (-ish?). I mean it's just a form of animated art. And it's very various. I've never seen people who for example don't like Tarantino movies and then go and be like "I HATE CINEMA!!!" just because ''Tarantino ''movies ain't for their taste. Same with anime. Lots of it either childish for me, or too "over the top", or simply unpleasant. But there are works with geat political, psychological and/or social ideas, like the said Ghost in the Shell. Overall I like "realistic" animes. > I never knew that it was unpopular in eastern europe - it's not "unpopular" but you'd rarely see people fascinated by it outside of imageboards (where no sane man exists at least in Russian domains). Most people either like "mundane" Russian made TV-series or American Sci-Fi live action, like Stargate, Star Trek and superhero stuff. >I do personally recommend "Cowboy Bebop" judging by your taste - I've seen the Cowboy Bebop: The movie. It's quite interesting, but no so much to be considered my "favorite" of the Genre. Also what I ''do ''like in animes (especially 90's and 2000's) is that it has great soundtrack. Like this one Ironclaws (talk) 15:51, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Like seriously, people will refuse to watch anime no matter what. Some people see it as the cool thing to hate. The series is a lot better than the movie for Cowbiy Bebop. People are seemingly massively fascinated with it in the US, but in western Europe, it seems that you will occasionly only find casual viewers, so it's quite hard for me. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 16:42, May 9, 2017 (UTC) Dedicating a JC:PI car in your honor ;) Shall be a FXXK named the Zygarde. c: CorvetteACR (talk) 16:58, May 13, 2017 (UTC) Thanks![[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 19:51, May 15, 2017 (UTC) I can also add in a Silvia S14 called the Rikka, if youd like. �� Ooh Zygarde sounds great for an exotic car! Pure Competizione (talk) 04:00, May 16, 2017 (UTC) Oooh the S14 sounds nice, and yeah, it does sound like an exotic car [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 17:20, May 16, 2017 (UTC) The AE86 Now I need to find a full shot and make it the Niseco Rikka Classic c: Do you want a full image? I have it. I made the livery myself. (Also remember 4 tildes at the end of messages for signature, it's a politeness thing.) [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 21:17, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Niseco Rikka Classic c: --Commander Keryev (talk) 20:03, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Forzathon Would you like to complete this week's Forzathon to win the train horn and Porsche Macan Turbo? Pure Competizione (talk) 09:06, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Sure, but what time in GMT+1 [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 18:25, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Well I guess we're both online now... Pure Competizione (talk) 22:15, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Invite me to a session. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 22:21, June 2, 2017 (UTC) I am playing now Pure Competizione also, use Xbox chat (talk) 23:11, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Do you know how to use Xbox Chat? Pure Competizione (talk) 10:21, June 4, 2017 (UTC) For the sanctity of happiness. Doing this before I write a blog post about it, well, Joss Krieger is now in the hospital due to lung cancer. I know he wasn't necessarily nice, and you've never met him, but Joss is a good person. Can you please dedicate something to him in JCU? Xeno (talk) 15:39, June 2, 2017 (UTC) and Commander Keryev How about I make a Porsche 911 called the Furterwurst J11 Krieger, will get on to it once I get home [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 16:46, June 2, 2017 (UTC) Yes that would work --Xeno (talk) 20:34, June 2, 2017 (UTC) "Shimizu Futanari" it depresses me when someone directly or indirectly refferences chicks with dicks. i don't understand why people enjoy futa. I don't. It's a joke [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 20:57, June 2, 2017 (UTC) I personally don't see anything wrong with futa (i tnaw ot rethguals meht lla) The word and it's meaning fucks him up for numerous reasons I really don't want to list. At least there is no mention of traps (No, I don't like traps)[[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 21:32, June 2, 2017 (UTC) >"Futanari" - WHAT?!-! Really? How did I missed ''that ''referense?.. Anyway I don't really think those kind of "referenses" belong here. That's just too much xD I mean, you guys try to restrict swearing on this resource - but bring up 'Shemale 'referenses? XD Kinda not right Ironclaws (talk) 15:23, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Eh, Just Cause needed more lewd jokes lol. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 15:44, June 3, 2017 (UTC) I think pink dildos as a wepon, sexuality jokes and overall stuff like that is more Saints Row thing. Ironclaws (talk) 16:18, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Well, after reading these replies, I have to slaughter one of you. Main reason I think futa is kerfuckled in the asshole is because, well, where do I start? The idea of chicks with dicks doesn't appeal to me by, say, the second sentence. I don't understand how people enjoy this jacked-assed bullshiet. The people that create it should have very bad things happen to them, in my mind. And they are doing it to EVERYTHING. Mass Effect, MLP(the art of boschitt at it's best), hell, I even saw some fucked up bitch making FNAF futa. Just shove a shotgun up my ass and pull the trigger while you're at it. And, in regard to Ironclaws, I do agree with you. What (pretty much) originates in GTA and Saints Row, should stay there. --Commander Keryev (talk) 14:48, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Lol i'll rename the vehicle then, and I DO NOT LIKE FUTA.Also why the f**k is there porn of FNAF and MLP? [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 14:57, June 4, 2017 (UTC) Done [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 15:01, June 4, 2017 (UTC) B(ecause society is fucked in the head) Ask the fucked up people on Twitter or whatever the fuck they use. A good place to start: BlackjrXIII and T-Soni. I want to shove their computers straight up their asses. --Commander Keryev (talk) 15:06, June 4, 2017 (UTC) D For You Mika "過剰殺戮" Zygarde You're welcome. Some editing 2024 Telvani image is a bit badly edited (the hair for instance). If you don't mind I can make it somewhat better. Also, yes you are right, animesque characters like Sheele don't exactly fit JCX atmosphere. Not everyone, though. For example that or this will fit perfectly due it's more "serious" (albeit sexualized I admit - but that's normal for JCX) look, but, say, overly-bright characters with child-like proportions and clothes that would look like a masquarade suit in Real Life don't. Hope you see what I'm talking about) Ironclaws (talk) 15:34, June 9, 2017 (UTC) The hair was an issue. Fix it please. About Sheele, she took the clothes from the dead body of Albrecht and wanted a hat to complete the military look, maybe she looked more serious 4 years ago? [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 15:42, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Also would this guy fit a bit better, as some behind the scenes guy. I am willing to change his hair colour [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 15:46, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Yup, ''this guy fis completely :) Ironclaws (talk) 15:51, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Do you want to add his JCX description to the bottom of Commander R. Keryev then? [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 16:00, June 9, 2017 (UTC) http://just-cause-fan-fiction.wikia.com/wiki/Telvani_Zygarde?file=TV_ZYGRD_JCU.png Done I;ll make that tomorrow Ironclaws (talk) 16:56, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Categories Which category do you prefer? "Just Cause Unity: Cold Blood", or "Just Cause: Cold Blood"? I will eliminate one. GMRE (talk) 19:16, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Just Cause: Cold Blood. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 19:28, June 9, 2017 (UTC) Funny stuff I guess in animesque world like JCU the "Global Change Project" could have look like that: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9zHfbm1akM Ironclaws (talk) 13:57, June 11, 2017 (UTC) UsernamehereCustoms has a message for you Apparently he is pleased with your decision to abandon the idea because it had tracks [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:58, June 12, 2017 (UTC) Tom Sheldon ... Why did you remove the page structure...??? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:27, June 15, 2017 (UTC) Edit conflict. I left a message in the edit note. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 20:30, June 15, 2017 (UTC) . Bering [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 03:20, June 17, 2017 (UTC) So here's some idea. Well there's an idea for the "final battle" of both timelines. Maybe since Teru is a transdimensional being, it takes Ricos from multiple realities to stop him at one place - the Antarctica (since both JC Borealis at Dawn and your final project take place there). So the battle rages across dimensions with Rico from timeline C along with Kali battles Numera's shadow mass on their side and Rico from JCU/Timeline A (and maybe some of his friends/partners?) battle him in their dimension as well making it an ultimate battle or something. Ironclaws (talk) 16:22, June 21, 2017 (UTC) I'm gueesing with all the crazy time travel JCU Rico could come back to life. So there would be two Commander R.Keryevs, two variations of Rico and two variations of Tom. Maybe Albrecht could come back to life and fight on Teru's side? This is getting awesome at this rate. So i'm guessing this would take place after the Borealis at Dawn arc and Frozen Gold arc. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 16:27, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Well I'll think it all through, but I see you get the idea. Not to mention that' I've planned a curbstomp battle of Numera against the Agency/US miliray which he evaporates with a single strike. And btw I found the original of that character; http://jojo.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kars_ASB.jpg - now THAT looks much more awesome (I guess something like that can be used for Numera's Shadow Mass/Timeline C "look") Ironclaws (talk) 16:31, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Yep, Ultimate Kars is awesome in every way. That works for some "awakened form" of Teru. And it would be hilarious watching Teru vaporise several large military forces with the click of his fingers. You should really watch JoJo's bizzare adventure part 1 and 2, I think you'll enjoy all the references to the 80s. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 16:35, June 21, 2017 (UTC) It would be awesome for the EV43 Final Solution to make a return on Teru's side. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 16:52, June 21, 2017 (UTC) Well If you want we could chat in Skype about some ideas. Ironclaws (talk) 16:04, June 22, 2017 (UTC) can't at the moment because i'm away from my pc and lack the data to download it on my phone, but maybe tommorow. [[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 16:07, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Well ok then give me your acc so I could add you then. Ironclaws (talk) 16:10, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Turns out it was preintsalled, my username is floatingzygarde[[User:FloatingZygarde|'FloatingZygarde']](talk) 16:15, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Ok Ironclaws (talk) 16:19, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Signature Test (Chat) 23:53, July 9, 2017 (UTC) KAWAIIDESUCHAN Are you okay with you and Marienfield looking like Rem and Subaru? waifu over laifu Get on the chat Like right now And what the heck happened to your talk page [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 18:40, July 14, 2017 (UTC) :I fixed it. GMRE (talk) 20:11, July 14, 2017 (UTC) ::Thanks. (Chat) 20:21, July 14, 2017 (UTC) jotaru NO YARE YARE DAZES ALLOWED JOJOS BIZARRE ADVENTURE IS OVERRATED SO IS STAR PLATINUM FHACKOFF (CS Gangster fire) Xeno (talk) 22:16, July 14, 2017 (UTC) How is JJBA overrated? It is the only anime that still feels fresh nowadays. Stop acting like Keryev. (Chat) 22:15, July 14, 2017 (UTC) actually I like the few episodes I've seen just really want to fuck up jotaro fucken piece of shit I WILL MAKE REM MINE --Xeno (talk) 22:18, July 14, 2017 (UTC) In-anime he never had a father figure, so of course he would be an asshole towards women and his mother. He had a father that was always on tour. (Chat) 22:20, July 14, 2017 (UTC) I never had a father, and I still treat all women like queens. --Xeno (talk) 22:27, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Wrong place so I moved it. Araki probably just made him overly badass (Chat) 22:28, July 14, 2017 (UTC) I was eliminating some unused files and... ...found this. Apparently it was uploaded by you. GMRE (talk) 22:24, July 14, 2017 (UTC) Pretty sure it was one of the Urga Elimnator (Replaced) variants. Delete it please. (Chat) 22:25, July 14, 2017 (UTC) I am back What chaos has unfolded in the 6 days I was away? Pure Competizione (talk) 00:40, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Arguments, anime chicks and GMRE writing a whole novel, for a quick synopsis (Chat) 01:00, July 15, 2017 (UTC) Something you may want to look at This [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 23:24, July 17, 2017 (UTC) So, you think Japanese cars are superior? I THOUGHT NOT A modded Land Cruiser could destroy that Jeep. Does Chevy Volt ring a bell with the prius? When did all Japanese cars become Hondas? Supras are shit. RX7 hauls more ass then any of these cars. (Chat) 21:23, July 18, 2017 (UTC) A RX-7 couldn't beat that Chevelle or any other Dodge. --Xeno (talk) 21:37, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Edit: YOU BASTARD YOU DON'T BE MEAN TO DOM Shitty actor, shitty movies. (Chat) 21:41, July 18, 2017 (UTC)